


Damn you, Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny isn't happy that Spock is such a meanie. Oh, and he has to admit he's clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn you, Spock

Damn you, Spock,  
As scribbled on a really expensive paper napkin by Leonard.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for Bones-ness (language, though we all know that by now). M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Damn you, Spock. Ever think there's maybe a reason I'm keeping shit from you? Calm your hackles before I get a newspaper. Don't think I won't.

The fact is, I don't fucking know what's making him sick. Those files, confidential as they are, are basically just chock full of wild-ass guesses, Spock. WAG's don't fix broken captains.

Maybe your pointy-eared friend there can figure something out.

Yes, I'm actually stooping so low as to ask him.

Fuck all you fucking pointy-eared bastards.


End file.
